See You Soon
by Chroix
Summary: Takes place after Fred and George leave Hogwarts. Angelina is missing him. FA


A/N: Alright, here we are again. After I promised myself I'd never give in to the temptation of Fred/Angelina again. Oh well. This is a one-shot, real quick. It's kinda fluffy, but they're such a fluffy couple! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling, I only own the plot. The lyrics below belong to Coldplay.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
In a bullet proof vest,  
  
With the windows all closed,  
  
I'll be doing my best,  
  
I'll see you soon,  
  
In a telescope lens,  
  
And when all you want is friends,  
  
I'll see you soon.  
  
-Coldplay, See You Soon.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The rain poured down her windowsill, the steady beating against her window calming her nerves.  
  
She sat on her large bed with her legs crossed, her various assignments and books strewn haphazardly around her. Munching on the end of a Sugar Quill, she tried to concentrate.  
  
"Think Angelina, think." She said to herself, dropping her quill and pulling her hands through her hair. With a potions assignment due in twelve hours, she had barricaded herself in her room, refusing to come out until she was finished.  
  
However Angelina couldn't focus.  
  
She sighed, frustrated, and climbed off her bed. She pulled off her school robes, threw them on the floor, and walked over to her trunk. Pulling on her shorts and t-shirt, she glared at the wall the whole time. This was his entire fault!  
  
Nothing, not even a good-bye. Not even a warning to any of the group! He and his twin just took off, flying into the sunset, leaving her behind with all her memories.  
  
"Our final year," she muttered. "And he abandons me."  
  
She walked over to the window and threw it open.  
  
Eight hours ago he disappeared out of her life. They were all fed up of Umbridge, sure. But why did he have to leave like that?  
  
Angelina Johnson was madly and desperately in love with her best friend, Fred Weasely. The same Fred that had stolen back his stolen broom and flown out of Hogwarts with his twin George by his side.  
  
She didn't care that he had left. She just wanted him to be happy. But why, why did he not tell her he was leaving? Why didn't he say good-bye? Angelina knew that her feelings were unrequited, but she had always thought he'd cared about her enough.  
  
Other than George, she had been closest to Fred. They did everything together is since day one of their Hogwarts experience. Played pranks, gotten into detentions, and looked out for one another. They laughed, on rare occasions they cried. They fought like mad, they made up.  
  
She stood by her window and looked out at the Quidditch pitch. He had kissed her for the first time in the Equipment shed in their second year. At the time he had said it was "for good luck", but she didn't care. He had kissed her. She spent the first game of her life in a fog.  
  
Grinning at the memory, she leaned on the windowsill.  
  
She had always carried secret feelings for the red-head. Always grinning and quirkily handsome, he was the object of affection to the hearts of many of Hogwarts students.  
  
She knew it was selfish, but she had always privately thought that a little part of his heart belonged to her. After all, they had grown up together. And while there were occasions that it seemed she was more than a friend to him, they were quickly forgotten in the adventure that was their ever- lasting friendship.  
  
Fred was always different than George. While George was slightly more academically inclined, Fred preferred to breeze through his courses. George was always a bit wearier of when he was over-stepping bounds, and Fred was fearless. Angelina always looked at George like a friend. Cuddly, reliable, funny, always there for her. But she never felt that spark of attraction, even though he looked exactly the same as Fred.  
  
Fred was a flirt, charming every girl he met. He always had a way of making her uncomfortable, but it was not an unpleasant uncomfort.  
  
But even on a superficial level, George was still different than Fred.  
  
Fred's hair was slightly longer and his smile was slightly more roguish, while George's was gentler. But she could easily tell them apart by how they made her feel when they walked into a room.  
  
When she sat with George, she was instantly calmer. He had a laid-back, relaxed look about him that was instantly soothing. When she was with Fred, it was completely the opposite. They were either fighting or flirting. Either way, he made her blood boil.  
  
It all came down to how she felt when she looked into Fred's eyes. Though they were a deep stormy blue like Georges, Fred's held so many promises. When ever he looked at her with his heated gaze, she'd feel herself quake.  
  
Though she would never admit this to Alicia or Katie, or heaven forbid Fred or George, she felt that she was being dishonest by not telling anyone how she really felt.  
  
But after seven years of the most fun they would ever have, he left. Seven years of the best times of their life. Seven years of love and friendship. He left her with nothing.  
  
She pushed herself off the window ledge and turned back to her dark room. The moonlight was filtering through the open window, casting a long shadow of silver onto her floor.  
  
"Sodding wanker!" She shrieked.  
  
Grabbing the first thing she came across, (a glass of pumpkin juice) she hurled it at the wall with all her might.  
  
It shattered into a thousands pieces, pumpkin juice sliding down the wall and dripping onto the stone tile, staining it.  
  
A familiar voice spoke from behind her.  
  
"Bloody hell. I'd hate to be the wanker you're talking about."  
  
She whirled around. "Fred?!"  
  
Sitting on his broom outside his window, he grinned at her. He was soaking wet, his flaming hair matted to his freckled forehead, sticking up at all angles.  
  
The rain pelted his furiously, and his startling blue eyes stood out brightly against the black of the night and the grey of the clouds.  
  
She stood there, gaping at him. Her anger regained, she strode to the window, reached her hand out and pulled him to her by his collar. He surged forward with his broom.  
  
"Angelina, kinky. I kinda like it." He said, a look of amused surprise gracing her features.  
  
"You unsightly monkey, get in here!" She pulled him all the way in and he fell to her floor, broomstick still entangled between his legs. He looked up at her.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
She knelt down beside him. "You prat. You absolute prat."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How could you do that to me?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
She poked him hard in his chest with her finger. "Do what? Just disappear like that! No warning, no good-bye, nothing!"  
  
He gently kicked his broom away from him and sat up on his elbows. Even though she was seething, a part of her was exploding in joy and longing. Just seeing him, soaking wet on her floor, grinning all the while. He was amazing and she loved him so much, but she had to make him understand how upset she was.  
  
"Angie, this is good-bye."  
  
She flinched slightly and stood up, curling her arms around her. "No."  
  
Now he was standing up, unclasping his dripping cloak and throwing it to the floor. He came to stand in front of her, and as she looked up at him tiny droplets of water fell into her eyes off his wet hair. She held back a smile.  
  
"You know I wouldn't have left without saying good-bye."  
  
"But you did."  
  
"Angelina, I'm right here."  
  
"No, you're not!" She yelled, and buried her face in his damp t-shirt. He was breathing heavily and she could feel the rise and fall of his lean chest with every breath. Feelings began to rise in her stomach.  
  
"You're gone, Fred. This was our last year and now you're gone. How could you leave me?"  
  
She felt his arms come around her back as he held her tightly to him. "I don't need Hogwarts anymore. George and I, we're well on our way to success. It's been a ride, it's been wonderful, but...we don't need this."  
  
There was a pause. And then she whispered, barely audible, "But I need you."  
  
He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. They were moist. He smiled. "You have such pretty eyes, Angelina."  
  
She glared at him. "Don't-"  
  
"So warm and beautiful. Like a tropical island."  
  
She pushed him away. "I can't believe this, I'm pouring my heart and soul out to you-"  
  
"And so am I." He took her hand and pulled her close to him, running his long fingers down her face.  
  
"I don't want to leave you Angie. This castle, the people here, they're all part of my life now. And you're part of my heart. But this isn't good-bye forever. You're my best friend; do you really think that we won't see each other again?"  
  
"But I wanted to graduate with you. Me and you and George and Alicia, Katie, Lee...all of us. It's how I pictured it. But now-"  
  
"You will. Me and George, we'll be watching you the whole time. We'll be the first people you see in the audience on the last day. I promise you."  
  
She looked away. "I know...but it's not the same..." She looked back up at him and grinned sheepishly. "I know you must think I'm such a silly-"  
  
He reached up to wipe her tears away with his thumb. "Shush. Come on."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her to the window. "Accio broom."  
  
He caught the handle as it sailed through the air. Throwing it out the window it hovered there. He quickly jumped off the ledge and on to his broom. She had seen him do this thousands of times after sneaking up after dark to talk to her.  
  
He grinned at her. "One last ride?"  
  
She sat on the ledge, her feet dangling. It was a 300 foot drop, so she didn't look down.  
  
"One last ride."  
  
She pushed herself off and closed her eyes. When she opened them, she was securely in Fred's arms. She knew he would never ever let her fall.  
  
Throwing her leg over the broom handle she straddled it. She felt Fred's lean arms come around her to grip the broom handle. She blushed, though they had done this hundreds of times. Maybe it was because they were both soaking wet, his t-shirt glued to him lithe form and his warm body pressing into her back. She was vaguely aware of her drenched shirt.  
  
He leaned forward around her and they sped off around the pitch tumbling and spinning and laughing. She let go of the handle and threw her head back, the wind whipping through her dark hair. She felt Fred's arms around her waist and she shrieked, realizing that he had let go of the broom.  
  
"Fred," she gasped, torn between terror at the alarming speed they were going at, his hands not on the handle, or whimpering at his strong arms pulling her closer to him.  
  
"Relax; I've done this plenty of times." He yelled into her ear, the wind deafening her.  
  
She turned around half-way and glared at him mockingly. "With other girls?"  
  
He only raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"  
  
She turned back around to see one of the Quidditch towers directly in her line of vision.  
  
"Fred!"  
  
But right before they hit, Fred swerved the broom with his legs. The wind rushed past her ears and her face, blowing through her hair and taking her breath away. This was by far the most exhilarated she had ever been.  
  
He let go of her waist to grip the handle again and slowed down. She felt strangely cold without his arms around her.  
  
He took them over the lake where they drifted lazily. As they watched the squid move its ripples across the lake, they talked. About everything. His banning from Quidditch and her becoming captain. That Umbridge cow. What he was going to do when he went back home.  
  
"Mum's going to have my head."  
  
"You haven't told her yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid she'll cut my ears off, and I fancy keeping them, thank you."  
  
By now it had stopped raining and the clouds had cleared, leaving a overly- bright moon and twinkling stars. It had also left them soaked.  
  
She laughed, her long legs swinging off the side of the broom. "We're going to get so sick."  
  
"I thought it was worth it."  
  
She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Thank you, Fred. I'm sorry I was such a git...your future is more important than us graduating together." There was a pause. "I'm glad you came back."  
  
"Nothing could have ever stopped me from coming back. I had to say goodbye."  
  
She grinned. "This is one hell of a goodbye."  
  
He shrugged and pulled his arms around her waist, sending waves of pleasure up her spine. "I'm one hell of a guy."  
  
She was about to tell him he had no idea, when he spoke again.  
  
"I should be getting back. I can't keep holding off telling mum. Merlin, she's going to kill me."  
  
They gracefully sailed back up to the tower, not talking. The mood was too subdued, something that rarely occurred when Fred was around.  
  
As she climbed carefully off the broom and into her room, she turned around to face him. He sat there, hovering silently. She looked at him for a long time, the moonlight throwing his handsome face into sharp relief. After a pause, he held out his arms.  
  
"This is goodbye, then."  
  
"Only for a little while?"  
  
"You'll see my laughing at you when you graduate, I promise."  
  
She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, half her body leaning out the window. His arms encircled her waist and he drew her close. Burying his face in her neck he breathed in deeply. She shivered.  
  
He pulled away slightly and held her face in his hands. His eyes were bright, though his lips were smiling. He leaned closer till she could feel his hot breath on her cheek. She held her own.  
  
Feeling his lips at the corner of her mouth, she sighed. "Oh...Fred." Her mouth tingled where his lips touched hers, and a lovely heat was curling inside her stomach.  
  
He pulled away. She drew herself back into the room and crossed her arms, looking at him.  
  
"Take care, Angie."  
  
She nodded, her throat tight. "Promise you'll take care, that you'll be careful...don't do anything stupid. I mean really stupid," she added hastily, seeing his amused look.  
  
"Cross my heart." He said, grinning. He held out his hands for hers and she took it. His hand was warm. He brought his lips to her knuckles and brushed them across his mouth softly.  
  
"And I thought chivalry was dead."  
  
"Not if you're talking to Angelina Johnson."  
  
"Tosser."  
  
"Bint."  
  
She laughed. "I'll miss you."  
  
"Just for a while. Then you'll find another bloke to replace me, and-" She cut him off.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
He looked taken aback at her fierce reply for a second, and then laughed. "Alright. You won't. You better not."  
  
There was a pause. He spoke again. "Are we supposed to part with some mushy sappy line?"  
  
She looked as though she was considering it. She didn't know what compelled her to say it, but she was longing to know where they stood. "It's not like we're in love. We're just friends, right?" And he looked at her, and she at him. She knew he could see right through her but that was okay because she could see right through him. And he cared for her, deeply. What was exchanged in their glances at that moment would be buried at the back of their minds until they were together again.  
  
"I think good-night will do."  
  
She smiled. "Good-night, Fred."  
  
He smiled too. "Good-night, Angelina."  
  
With one last glance over his shoulder, he sped off into the night. She watched as the wind whipped through his unruly hair. She watched as his cloak billowed out behind him. She watched as her slowly disappeared into a small speck in the distance.  
  
Turning away from the bright stars winking at her, she looked at the broken glass on the floor. "Reparo," she muttered her voice hoarse. She watched as the glass quickly put its pieces back together. She briefly wondered if there was any way to Reparo a broken heart.  
  
Sitting on the edge of her bed, she began to cry.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
A/N: So? 


End file.
